


【祁炀】于老师教教我

by Lin16tingTAI



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin16tingTAI/pseuds/Lin16tingTAI





	【祁炀】于老师教教我

虽然二人刚确认关系，但在此之前早已彼此表明了心意，针对于炀焦虑症的脱敏训练也没有停过。  
不过当于炀表示想和祁醉有更进一步的发展时，祁醉心底还是觉得有些难以置信。

“...认真的。”于炀强调。  
祁醉看着于炀红得滴血的脸，欣喜之余又不想做人了。  
只见他摆出一副有些为难的表情吐字清晰——

“我不太会啊，于老师教教我？”

 

祁醉就是那么一说，没有真的指望于炀会自己主动出现在他的床上。故而当于炀在一次约会后带着他去酒店的时候，祁醉说不惊讶是假的，惊讶的同时只想把这位撩人而不自知的小朋友摁在身下操个爽。  
但他还有一点理智，于是问：“于老师都安排好了？”  
于炀喝了酒，有点醉了，一双好看的眼睛泛着水光静静看着祁醉，似乎是犹豫了一会又像是反应了一阵，跟着缓缓点了下头。

操，这谁他妈顶得住啊。  
反正祁醉顶不住。

感谢脱敏治疗帮于炀做好了一切心理准备。  
于炀刚以点头的动作解除了祁醉早先给他自己的所有限制，下一秒就被祁醉狠狠吻住推倒在了床上。  
“受不了告诉我。”祁醉在于炀耳边低喃。  
于炀声音极低地应了一声。  
似是作为奖励，祁醉揉了揉于炀柔顺的金发，放过红肿润泽的唇在他额前印下一吻，“乖。”  
紧跟着祁醉的手便从于炀衬衫的下摆探了进去，抚上恋人精瘦富有弹性的光滑肌肤，顺着脊椎的凹陷轻轻摩挲两下，惹得于炀挺了挺腰。祁醉就势隔着衬衫舔了舔于炀胸前的一粒，接着就感觉到身下的人颤了颤呼吸粗重几分，那点也挺立起来，招来祁醉轻轻咬上一口，另一边的倒也没被遗忘，而是被祁醉的另一只手照顾得舒舒服服。  
于炀低声哼哼唧唧不知道是装醉还是真的迷糊了。

可惜没有醒着的反应可爱。  
祁醉心想。

房间里的气温在空调的作用下渐渐升温。  
或许是怕于炀热着了，祁醉好心地帮他脱了个干净。  
于炀打了个激灵。  
祁醉把软趴趴没有抵抗力的于炀捞近怀里，于炀早已挺立的胯间物什随之抵在了祁醉相较之下还算整齐的西装上，轻轻磨蹭，留下一滩水渍和一阵染上些哭腔的轻喘。祁醉没在意，伸手探向了于炀后面的蜜穴，原以为该是门户紧闭的干涩，却没想摸到一片泥泞，想到于炀那声若有若无的回应，一切都明了了——于炀在约会前自己做了扩张。  
得出这个结论的祁醉眸色愈深，二指探进了那温暖的地方，感受着肠肉刚被抵开又争先恐后纠缠上来的动作，祁醉稍稍把自己的命根子代入了一下，立竿见影——下身又硬了几分。  
祁醉不打算就这么进去。于炀应该是第一次，尽管经过一次扩张，但展现出来的紧致程度依然会令他担心把于炀弄伤。  
于是他耐着性子压着那股原始冲动，两指、三指...直到他感觉那窄穴可以容纳自己了才收了手把裤子褪到胯间让那东西堪堪露在外面抵在于炀的穴口，又浅浅戳刺试探几下紧跟着一口气进了个彻底。

于炀这才清醒了些。  
埋进身体里祁醉那根的炽热和会阴被粗糙布料以及金属拉链摩擦的触感无一不在告诉他一件摆在眼前的事实：祁醉进入他了。  
这样的认知使他终于体会到迟来的羞耻——祁醉既然进来了就代表祁醉已经知道他自己扩张过了。  
他抬起手，想挡住自己的视线遮住自己通红的脸，然而祁醉已经有所预料，把于炀两只手一起锢在了床头。  
“醒了就想躲吗，于老师？”祁醉注视着他，下身一点一点缓缓磨蹭，“扩张从哪里学的，嗯？”  
“老师”的称呼引得于炀羞耻更甚，偏头避免和祁醉对视支支吾吾说了个标题。  
“于老师还是这么乖啊。”祁醉声音含笑在于炀耳边响起，“你的学生如果让你这么做会答应吗？”  
于炀坚定地摇了摇头。  
“说出来。”  
于炀唇瓣一张一合，连着喘息吐出四个字——

“只听你的。”

祁醉满意了。  
祁醉又不做人了。  
尚且算空闲着的手捏着于炀一边大腿把他下身提高了些，猛地抽出又整根停入。  
于炀呼吸一滞。  
一直观察着他反应的祁醉顿了顿，却见于炀转回脑袋目光虽然躲躲闪闪但吐字还算清晰。  
他说，我可以，祁...老师。

我可以。  
祁醉心花怒放跟着默念了一遍。

接着祁醉用实际行动告诉了于炀他的公狗腰名不虚传。一下又一下，祁醉每次都干得极深，动作间蹭到于炀的敏感点却并不多做留恋，大开大合地操干反而更容易让于炀丢盔卸甲。没多会，于炀喘息间带上了明显的哭腔，生理泪水顺着他的眼角画出泪痕，窗外月光投进来映成一条星河看进祁醉眼里，淌进祁醉心海。

和于炀走到一起的这条路也算多灾多难了。  
祁醉想。

好容易发泄了两个男青年单身多年积攒的茂盛情欲，于炀出了一身汗像是刚从水里捞起的鱼。祁醉也没好到哪里去。  
空调早在前半夜就被关掉了，外面的霓虹灯黑了大半只剩下那些用作建筑装饰的缀着这座不夜城。  
祁醉把于炀抱在怀里额头相抵，无论外面五光十色多么好看都比不上面前这个独一无二、可遇不可求的人。  
于炀早就昏睡了过去，祁醉知道。他伸手抚上于炀的脸庞，吻上。  
接着原本只能听到于炀清浅呼吸声的房间里响起三个字。

——我爱你。

祁醉把于炀打横抱起走向浴室。

现在听不到也没关系，我会用余生一次又一次重复说给你听。


End file.
